Justin Misbehaves at Breakfast (Thevideotour1's version)
Justin Misbehaves at Breakfast is the 17th episode in the fifth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 29, 1992. Plot Recap Cast *Justin (Robert Oliveri) *Jim (Charles Martinet) *Elaine (Julie Johnson) *Kayla (Danielle Clegg) *Dave the McDonald's Employee (Tom Cruise) Trivia Scare Factor *Nightmare - A scene of Justin destroying everybody at McDonald's during breakfast time is combined with the little whip sound made by Jimmy MacDonald and Disney and is bound to scare more than a few people. Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MUSIC - THEME 3B: FULL MIX, BOUNCY, HAPPY GO LUCKY, MEDIUM TEMPO Quotes Quote 1: *(we see an outdoor view of Justin's house at morning time) *(a rooster crows offscreen) *(wipes to Justin in his bedroom, sleeping) *(Elaine opens the door to wake up Justin) *Elaine: Justin, wake up. *Justin: Mom, what the fuck did you wake me up for? *Elaine: C'mon, Justin. We're going to McDonald's for breakfast and you, Kayla, your dad and I are coming. *Justin: Fine. Let's go. *(Justin and Elaine go to the living room) *(wipes to Justin and his family in the living room) *Elaine: All right, Justin. We're going to McDonald's to have breakfast there with you, Kayla, your dad and me. Now let's get in the car. *Justin: Okay. Let's go. *(Justin and his family go to the car to McDonald's) Quote 2: *(we see a outdoor view of McDonald's) *(cuts to Justin and his family arriving at McDonald's. They get out of the car) *Jim: Here we are -- McDonald's. *(wipes to Justin and his family at McDonald's) *Dave the McDonald's employee: Good morning and welcome to McDonald's. How can I take your order? *Elaine: I would like to have a breakfast burrito, please. *Jim: I would like to have a Sausage Egg McMuffin, please. *Kayla: I would like to have 1 order of 3 hotcakes and a small orange juice please. *Justin: And I would like to have 20 Chicken McNuggets please. *Dave the McDonald's employee: I'm sorry, child, but it's breakfast time, where I'm afraid that I can't give you Chicken McNuggets at this time. *Justin: What?! You have to be joking me! I want Chicken McNuggets now! *Elaine: Justin, don't be such a spoiled brat! Sir, how about you give him a hash brown instead? *Dave the McDonald's employee: Alright. Your food will be ready soon. *(wipes to Dave the McDonald's employee giving Justin and his family their food) *Dave the McDonald's employee: Here are your meals. I hope you enjoy it. *Jim: Thank you. *(Justin and his family bring their food to the table) *(wipes to Justin and his family at the table 15 minutes later) *Justin: Yuck! This hash brown tasted disgusting! *Kayla: Justin. Just eat your hash brown. It tastes so good. *Justin: NO, IT DOESN'T AND IT TASTES DISGUSTING! YOU ARE STUPID!! NOW I WANT CHICKEN MCNUGGETS!!! *Elaine: Justin, don't speak to your sister like that! Now eat your breakfast. It is so delicious. I promise you. Just eat your fucking food right now! Eat the hash brown or you'll get grounded! *Jim: Yes, Justin! Listen to your own mother! *Justin: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, YOU BASTARDS, NO! I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING!! *(Justin growls and destroys everything by flipping the table over and making the food soiled) *Jim: JUSTIN, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING, INCLUDING US!! *Elaine: THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME!! *Kayla: WE HAVE TO GROUND JUSTIN! HE'S BEEN A REALLY BAD BOY!! *Jim: THAT'S RIGHT, KAYLA! NOW GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!! *Scamper: Poppa, oh, let me warn you about the incredible adventure I just had. *Gilbert: Scamper! *Scamper: Yes? *Gilbert: I believe if I left, I asked you not to run off anywhere. You disobeyed! Now come here! *Scamper: I'm sorry. *Gracie: Won't you please behave? You father and I concerned so much while you were gone. Scamper, you're my only little chick. I could never replace you. Please promise me that you'll never run away from home again, Scamper. *Scamper: I won't.